Light And Dark
by hellflower42
Summary: Genesis meeta a girl who is a kindred spirit. Will she be able to change his fate, or will Genesis remain lost, and corrupted by vengeance? Pairing: Genesis/OC. Genre is only Poetry because of the LOVELESS lines. *Last Chapter Up*
1. The Truth

Short Author's Note: This fic takes place during Crisis Core. This chapter takes place a month before Zack went on the Wutai assignment, when Genesis went MIA. I hope I got Genesis in character. Feel free to give me pointers.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes. I won't be able to check my writing because I am very busy.

CHAPTER 1: The Truth

_WUTAI_

Genesis Rhapsodos _hated _this. He didn't mind going on missions. It relieved the boredom he always built up on standby. Training with Angeal and Sephiroth helped with that as well. Unfortunately, Angeal had taken on a new student and now spent all his time training the 2nd. Sephiroth had been extremely busy as of late, and when he wasn't... he was actually helping Angeal train the 2nd.

But he was getting off track. What he hated about this mission was the fact that it was a group assignment, not to mention it was a surveillance mission. The 2nd and 3rd with him wouldn't stop asking him for pointers and it was getting _really _aggravating.

"Excuse me, sir," the 3rd said to him. "You never answered my question."

'That's because I wasn't listening' Genesis thought as he sighed... again. He turned to the 2nd and 3rd. "Let's split up. You two go that way." He pointed to the right.

"Sure!" they said enthusiastically and ran off.

Genesis turned left and walked off. "Thank Minerva. I finally got rid of them."

* * * *

Genesis walked down a hidden underground path. He came to a door and opened it. Stepping inside the room cautiously, he froze. His eyes widened as he looked around. The room was full of occupied cells. But the cells didn't hold people, they held _monsters._

He walked across the room until he came to a locked door. The door had a window, so he looked inside. He gasped as he saw a completely naked girl lying facedown on the ground inside. Waist-length silver hair covered her body. She lay in a puddle of liquid that looked like mako and there was shattered glass all around her. A broken tank was directly behind her.

The girl shuddered. "Gene-sis... Rhapsodos," she said in a hoarse voice. Genesis froze as he heard his name and the lock on the door lock clicked open. "Gene-sis... you are... in danger."

Genesis opened the door then and went to her. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it toward her. "Who are you?" he asked her. "What do you mean I'm in danger?"

The girl grabbed his ankle. Genesis tensed. He let her pull herself into a crouching position. "You're... degrading," she told him. She seemed to be getting stronger. "You need...." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down until he was kneeling before her. She pulled his LOVELESS book out of his coat, showing it to him. "You need your 'gift of the goddess'."

Genesis grabbed his book back from her. "I don't understand."

"I'm a test subject of Professor Hollander's," she told him. "You are too." Genesis jumped as a single white wing came out of the right side of her back. "What you need to know is over there." She pointed to the right.

Genesis was starting to get a bad feeling. He felt as if his life was about to change forever. For the first time in his life, he was afraid. He looked at the girl. "Are you trying to help me, or destroy me?"

She placed a hand to his cheek. "The pain you will soon have... will never fade." She placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "But I will... attempt to lessen it... as much as I can."

* * * *

_FOUR DAYS LATER_

Genesis burned the monsters and destroyed the lab. He walked out of the underground, stopping as he saw the girl in a dark purple leather mid-thigh-length coat. There was a sword in her hand. Her mako-infused eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

He grabbed her and shook her. "Why did you have to show me those damn documents?! Why couldn't you just leave me thinking that I was a... that I was a _human_?"

A tear slipped from her eye. "You had to know, Genesis. The degradation. If it isn't stopped, you'll die."

Genesis glared at her. "No, I won't die. Not until I have vengeance. I need to find Hollander. He'll be able to stop the degradation process. I also want to find the 'gift of the goddess'. You mentioned it before. Do you know what it is."

She shook her head. "I saw it in your thoughts. It seemed to make you happy."

His eyes softened as he looked at her. She was a kindred spirit. They shared the same pain. That pain needed to spread. "I need to see an old friend. You never told me your name."

"I don't... have a name." He looked at her with surprise. "I think I used to. But I forgot. I've only been known as Project X for so long."

"Katra." The girl cocked her head in confusion. "Your name. It will be Katra. It means 'light'."

She smiled softly. "Katra." She looked at him. "_I'm _Katra?"

He nodded. "_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift... everlasting_."

Katra closed her eyes. "LOVELESS. I like the words."

Genesis snorted at that. "Let's go. We have a long journey ahead of us."

A/N: The next chapter will be longer... hopefully. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. PLEASE review!


	2. Betrayal

Short Author's Note: I'm glad to have you join me for another ftc, JTLegend.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 2: Betrayal

_WUTAI OUTSKIRTS-ONE MONTH LATER_

Genesis and Katra stayed crouched in the shadows as they waited. Genesis's copies were behind them, awaiting their signal to attack. Finally, Genesis's childhood friend Angeal Hewley entered the clearing before them along with his student Zack Fair. They met up with Lazard, the Director of SOLDIER.

Lazard looked exhausted. "I'm not used to being on-site," he told Angeal and Zack. Curious about the Director's presence, Genesis decided to allow their conversation.

Angeal shrugged. "You didn't have to come, Director," he pointed out.

Lazard crossed his arms over his chest. "This operation will bring an end to the war. I have to see it through _personally_." He uncrossed his arms and turned to Zack. "SOLDIER 2nd-Class Zack?"

Zack stood at attention. "Sir!" he said respectfully. Genesis shook his head as he watched Zack.

"You performed your duties _admirably _at Fort Tamblin. I saw it with my _own _eyes. Frankly, my evaluation of you is...." He paused for effect. "You took out a lot of enemy units for us. You _exceeded _my expectations. Keep up the good work, and perhaps the day you make 1st... will _not _be far off." Zack started doing squats happily. Lazard turned to Angeal. "You were right, Angeal. He _is _quite a promising prospect."

Angeal crossed his arms over his chest proudly. "This is just the beginning."

Lazard nodded. "I can say this now, but when you first came to me with the recommendation, I _was _hesitant." Zack stood up straight as he stopped doing squats and looked at Lazard.

Angeal cleared his throat and turned away. "We should hurry. Sephiroth is waiting." He and Lazard started to walk off.

Zack brightened up. "Seriously?! Sephiroth is here?!"

"Come on, Zack!" Angeal called back to him just as Genesis gave the signal to attack. Zack ran over to his mentor. The copies ran our in front of Angeal. Angeal and Zack took up defensive stances as Lazard backed up. "Take the Director to a safe place," Angeal ordered Zack without looking at him.

Genesis smiled wickedly. The diversion was working.

Zack gave a hurried nod. "Understood!" He turned to Lazard. "Follow me, Director!" Zack and Lazard ran off.

Genesis and Katra waited until Zack and Lazard were out of sight and hearing ranged, then stepped out of the shadows behind Angeal. "Don't attack him," Genesis told the copies.

Angeal spun around the instant he heard Genesis's voice. "Genesis?! You've been missing for a whole month! Where have you been?!"

"Trying to find the 'gift of the goddess'," Genesis told him. "And my salvation."

Angeal frowned in confusion. He glanced behind him at the copies, and then looked at Katra. "Genesis, who are all these people? Why did you send them to attack?"

Genesis looked down. "_My soul... _corrupted... _by vengeance, hath endured torment... to find the end of the journey... in my own salvation...._" Genesis looked back up at Angeal and motioned to Katra. "This... is Katra, an experiment... of Hollander's" He motioned to the copies behind Angeal. "And those are...." Genesis's hand fell limp at his side as he closed his eyes. "Angeal... we are... _monsters_."

Angeal froze. "What?!"

"Show him... Katra," Genesis said to her without opening his eyes. Katra closed her eyes as well... and a white wing came out of her back. Angeal gasped and went toward Genesis immediately. Before he could reach Genesis though, a single black wing came out of _Genesis's _back. "Do you understand... Angeal?"

Angeal stared at them in complete and utter shock. "What....? What happened to you... Genesis?"

Genesis opened his eyes and looked at Angeal. "Project G. Angeal... you...." He took a dumbapple from his jacket and held it out toward Angeal. "You need to come with me. I could use your help. But there is something you must learn... first."

Angeal hesitated, but then began to nod slowly.

* * * *

Zack ran into the clearing where he'd left Angeal to find... nothing. At least not until he was attacked. Zack took care of the two attackers quickly.

He looked around. "Angeal?!" No response. He started to panic. What had happened? "_Angeal_!" he called out louder. Still no response. He glared down at his attackers, but then frowned. "What the hell? These guys aren't Wutai troops."

"No they aren't," a voice said. Zack looked up to find a woman. "And your mentor is no longer here."

Zack glared at the mention of Angeal. "What are you talking about?! Who are you?! Where is Angeal?!"

"My name is Katra. And I need to head back to the base." She held up a red materia. "Genesis...." Zack gasped at the name of the missing 1st-Class. "He wanted me to leave you one... last... fight."

Zack put a hand to the hilt of his sword. "A summon?" The materia in her hand glowed. Zack closed and shielded his eyes as the light became too bright.

When Zack opened his eyes, the woman was gone and a monster stood in her place. Zack unsheathed his sword. "Damn it! Where is Angeal?!"

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	3. Monsters

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 3: Monsters

_BANORA-FACTORY_

Katra and Genesis waited upstairs. Genesis sat on the floor while Katra leaned against the wall. They had gotten word that a SOLDIER operative and a Turk had recently arrived in Banora by helicopter.

Katra looked down at Genesis warmly. "Gen?"

Genesis looked up at her. If anyone else had called him that he probably would have thrown a fit. But for some reason, he had never minded when she did it. "Yes?"

"Will you please... read me something from LOVELESS?" she asked him.

Genesis nodded. "Yeah, sure." He pulled out his book and opened it. "_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_," he read to her. "_We seek it thus, and take to the sky_." Katra closed her eyes as she listened. "_Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest_." Both Genesis and Katra looked to the doorway as Zack entered, glaring at Genesis. Genesis scoffed. "Settle down... Zack the Puppy."

Katra giggled in amusement at the name. Zack just got more angry. Just then, Tseng ran into the room and up to a tank. Looking inside, he lowered his head. "The grave at the house," Tseng said in a monotone voice. He turned to glare at Genesis. "We found the remains of _our _people there as well."

Genesis put his book back into his coat. His turned away from them smugly as he said, "It didn't take muchto have them send false reports." He looked up at Katra and smirked. "Did it, Katra?"

She smiled. "Just some mild threats," she said in a deceptively sweet tone.

Tseng looked at her and gasped. Genesis and Katra frowned at him. Oblivious, Zack said angrily, "They would have done that anyway! At least your _parents _would have, Genesis."

Genesis snapped his head up to look at Zack. Katra looked at Genesis sadly. Genesis may have killed his parents, but it was still a bad subject for him. Genesis looked away from Zack. "My _parents_," Genesis said as he stood up gracefully, "betrayed me." He looked back at Zack crossly. "They had _always _betrayed me, from the very _beginning_."

Katra got off the wall and glared at both Zack and Tseng for angering Genesis. "_What _do you think you know?" she said as she lifted her hand, which was now glowing blue. "Shinra lapdogs!" She threw the energy toward Tseng.

Tseng was struck by the energy and he flew back into the wall. He gasped in pain as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Everything happened too fast to follow after that. The next thing you knew Angeal stood protectively in front of Zack with Zack's sword.

Katra moved protectively in front of Genesis. She smiled at Angeal with a friendly look on her face. "Welcome, partner!" she said in greeting to Angeal, again with that sweet tone. But she obviously didn't trust him.

Angeal cemented that distrust when he then held Zack's sword out toward her and Genesis. Genesis looked at his old friend with disappointment. "I see...." Genesis said with genuine hurt.

Katra glared at Angeal. "So you've _finally _made your decision," she said to him.

Genesis snorted and waved his hand in dismissal. "I'll respect your wishes, old friend. However...." He took Katra's hand and they started to head out. They paused at Angeal's side, and Genesis asked, "Can you _really _live... on _that _side?"

Angeal gasped in pain. He stood stock still as Genesis and Katra left.

* * * *

_BANORA: THE TOWN-SOON AFTER_

Genesis and Katra walked toward Angeal's house. They stopped outside the house and listened as Zack screamed out, "What the hell did you _do_, Angeal?!" They heard a thud and then, soon afterwards, Angeal stumbled out of the house and fell down. Zack yelled out from inside the house, "Is that... is that your idea of honor?!"

"My mother..." Angeal stood up shakily as he finished, "... could not continue to live. And neither can the son." Genesis raised his eyebrows in surprise. Did Angeal....?

Zack interrupted his thoughts as he yelled out at Angeal, "What are you talking about?! _What _is going on?!"

Genesis looked at Angeal. "I told you," he said to Angeal. Zack gasped as he heard his voice. Genesis went to the door threshold and looked in at Zack, putting a hand on the side of the door nonchalantly. He glanced at the dead body of Gillian Hewley and then looked back at Zack. But he was speaking to Angeal as he said, "You can't live... on _that _side _anymore_."

Angeal resheathed his Buster Sword numbly. Then he turned and walked away. Zack tried to run past Genesis and after Angeal immediately. Genesis moved quickly to the side and tripped him as he called out, "Angeal!" Zack fell to the ground and called out again, "_Angeal_!"

Genesis watched Angeal continue to walk away and quoted, "_My friend, do you fly away now... to a world that _abhors _you and I_?"

Zack spun to him, still on the ground. "Shut up!" he demanded angrily.

Genesis ignored him and continued. "_All that awaits you..._"

"Shut up!" Zack shouted again. He started to charge Genesis but froze as he saw the look on Katra's face.

She glared at him. "I'm warning you," she said in a low, deadly tone.

"... _is a somber morrow_," Genesis continued as he held up his hand, which now held a blue materia, "_no matter where the winds may blow_." Zack moved to a kneeling position as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Genesis looked at him. "I don't see _Sephiroth _today, but..."-the materia started to blow-"... are _you _game?"

"A _summon_?!" Zack shot to his feet. "So that's how it is, huh?" Genesis activated the summoning materia.

* * * *

_BANORA: THE TOWN-AFTER ZACK'S BATTLE WITH THE SUMMON_

Zack held up the used materia angrily and yelled at Genesis, "Summons aren't meant to be used like this!" He threw down the materia. "What happened to dreams, and honor?"

A tear slid from Katra's eye and she lowered her head. She shook her head. "We are... _monsters_." More tears slid from her eyes. "Genesis...."

Genesis grabbed her into his arms and allowed his black wing to come out of his back. Zack gasped and took a step back involuntarily. Genesis looked over his shoulder at Zack angrily. "We have neither dreams, nor honor!"

Genesis flew up into the air while holding Katra and disappeared. Zack stood frozen as he looked up at the falling black feathers.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	4. A Monster's Dream

Short Author's Note: I want to thank all readers for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 4: A Monster's Dream

_SHINRA NEWS_

_Personnel Announcement 0103:_

_This is an official notification of the change in status for the following personnel._

_Genesis Rhapsodos-SOLDIER 1st-Class: Killed in action._

_Angeal Hewley-SOLDIER 1st-Class: Killed in action._

_Also, effective immediately, SOLDIER operative Zack Fair has been promoted to 1st-Class._

_* * * *_

_SECRET BASE_

Genesis walked through the hallway while shaking his head. He was reading the newspaper and had just come across the Shinra Personnel Announcement #0103. He lowered the paper and opened the door to the bedroom he shared with Katra.

Katra was at her dresser, brushing her hair with it over her shoulder. She turned to him as he entered. She saw the amused look on his face and put down her brush. "Is something funny?" she asked him.

Genesis went over to her, moved some stuff out of the way, and sat down on the dresser. He held up the paper. "Have you read the paper yet?" She shook her head so he handed it to her. "Apparently, I'm dead."

She looked at the paper and then burst out laughing. "You're right. That _is _funny." She put down the newspaper and looked at him. "Why do you think they put out an announcement like that?"

Genesis snorted. "Shinra likes people to think they always have _everything _under control. If people found out Angeal and I betrayed Shinra it would be bad for their image." He jumped off the dresser and moved behind her. He put his arms around her shoulders and laid his chin on her shoulder. "That's why I've decided. We should pay a visit to Midgar."

Katra turned around to face him. "I love it when you come up with new plans." She kissed him.

When she pulled away Genesis smirked at her. "You know, we still have some time before we attack."

She smiled at that wickedly. "You are so bad."

* * * *

_SECRET LABORATORY_

Sephiroth and Zack were in Hollander's secret lab. Genesis copies had attacked the Shinra building and Sector 8. Some people had seen Angeal go into Mako Reactor 5 and Sephiroth and Zack had gone to find both Angeal and Genesis before the Shinra army in order to save them.

They were also trying to locate Hollander. Through investigation both Sephiroth and the Turks believed Genesis and Angeal were in league with him. So far there had been no sign of the ex-1sts or Hollander. There was also no sign of Genesis's cohort, Katra.

Sephiroth put down the documents he had been reading as he told Zack, "Project G gave birth to the man we know as Genesis." He let the information sink in.

Zack thought for a second and then it hit him. He looked at Sephiroth for clarification. "Project _G_?"

"'Project... Genesis'." Sephiroth looked at the documents he'd been reading. "Contrary to this report, Genesis showed clear signs of change," he informed in an angry tone.

Zack's expression turned to one of pity. "Degrading?" he asked softly.

Sephiroth turned to him and walked over. "Not only that."

Zack thought for a moment and then gasped. He looked at Sephiroth wide-eyed. "_Copies_?"

Sephiroth gave a nod. He turned to a tank that had a monster inside. He glared at it and grimaced. "Abominations...." he commented with disgust.

Someone came down the steps into the laboratory and the two 1sts turned around to see Professor Hollander. Hollander gaped as he saw the Soldier hero. "S-Sephiroth?" he said in disbelief.

Sephiroth stepped away from Zack. "Hollander." He took a few steps toward the Professor and he backed up. "I thought I'd find you here," he said with amusement.

Hollander smiled cruelly. "The degradation process?" His look turned smug. "Only _I _can stop it."

At that moment both Genesis and Katra flew down and stood in front of Hollander protectively. Sephiroth glared at them and then settled on his old friend. "Genesis...."

Genesis glared back at him and then put his sword to Sephiroth's throat. Katra glared at both Sephiroth _and _Zack. Zack looked back and forth between Sephiroth and Genesis. Katra spoke first.

"You can't take Hollander," she told Sephiroth and Zack.

Everyone was silent for a second. Then Hollander started to run off. Sephiroth gave Zack a quick glance, then turned back to Genesis. "Zack! Go after Hollander!" he ordered.

Zack gave a quick nod. "Alright!" Hollander and Zack disappeared from sight. Sephiroth knew something was wrong. Why hadn't either of them try to stop Zack?

Genesis lowered his sword. "_There is no hate, only joy_," he suddenly started quoting as he walked by Sephiroth calmly, "_for you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds_."

Sephiroth scoffed. "'LOVELESS' again? You never change."

Genesis looked at his wing. Funny. He had thought he'd changed a lot. "Three friends go into battle," he told Sephiroth. "One is captured, one flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero."

"A common story," Katra said distractedly. Genesis looked at her and noticed she was looking at Sephiroth with a strange expression.

Genesis decided to disregard it for now and looked at Sephiroth. "If _we _were to enact it, _Sephiroth_, would _I _be the one to play the hero, or would _you_?" he asked angrily.

Sephiroth scoffed and turned to Genesis. "It's _all _yours," he said with irritation.

Genesis turned away. "Indeed. After all, _your _glory should have been _mine_."

Sephiroth turned away and shook his head. "How _petty_...."

Genesis froze as he saw inside the tank. "In hindsight, perhaps," he said distractedly. He grimaced at the monster in the tank and then spun to Sephiroth, making feathers come loose off his wing. "Now, what I want most... is the 'gift of the goddess'."

* * * *

_MIDGAR-OUTSKIRTS_

Genesis turned to Katra as they landed in the outskirts of Midgar. "What was up with you in there?" he asked her. She frowned in confusion. "Why were you looking at Sephiroth like that?"

Katra shrugged. "I was surprised by him. He's my big brother."

Genesis raised his eyebrows at that. "_Sephiroth _is your brother?"

"His mother is Jenova, right?" Genesis nodded. "I suddenly remembered when I saw him. When Professor Hojo had custody of me I saw a file on Sephiroth."

Genesis arched a brow at that. "Interesting. Does he know?"

Katra shook her head quickly. "I don't think he should know exactly what Mother is. Not unless it's necessary."

Genesis shrugged. "If that's your wish."

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	5. Where Are You Going?

Short Author's Note: I want to thank all readers for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 5: Where Are You Going?

_FUSION CHAMBER_

Zack was with Professor Hojo as his protection. Angeal was now fighting with them again and he was pretty sure Hojo would be a target of Hollander's. So he had ordered Zack to protect him. He was currently with his back too Hojo, trying to look tough with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, look who's here!" Hojo suddenly exclaimed. Zack spun around to see Genesis and Katra behind Hojo with their wings out. Hojo had his back to them. "Hollander sent you two, correct?" Genesis and Katra both pointed their swords at his back. "Genesis Rhapsodos. You think that if you obey Hollander, he'll stop your body from degrading, is that it? Pitiful, just pitiful, I say." Genesis got angry at that. Hojo looked behind him at Katra. "And _you.... Katra _is your name now, isn't it? Why are _you _here? Are you in love with that degrading _failure_?"

Katra glared at him. "I swear, you call him anything else and I'll cut your tongue out," she said in a low, dangerous tone. Hojo merely cackled in amusement.

Zack unsheathed his sword and ran over. He pointed his sword at Katra. "I will not allow either of you to harm him. It's _my _duty to protect him."

Angeal ran into into the room. His wing was also out. "Genesis! Katra!" he yelled at them. "That is _enough_!"

Hojo looked over at Angeal. "Ah, what do we have here?" Angeal looked at him.

Zack, Genesis and Katra all lowered their swords. Katra and Zack watched each other closely. Genesis looked at Angeal calmly. "_My friend, the fates are cruel. There are _no _dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left... the bow of the goddess_."

As if Genesis hadn't spoken, Hojo continued, "The entire cast of Hollander's freak show!" He looked over at Katra. "And the experiment he stole from me."

Angeal looked as if he'd been punched. Genesis and Katra looked pissed off. "_Shut up_!"

When Katra moved to attack Hojo, surprisingly, it was Genesis who stopped her by grabbing her arm. Katra looked at Genesis in surprise. Genesis kept his eyes on Angeal. "'LOVELESS', Act IV."

"Where the two friends challenge each other to a duel," Hojo said. Everyone looked at him in shock. Hojo kept his back to them. "An ancient epic. I read it thinking it might aid my research, but... pure _drivel_."

Worried about Genesis, Katra asked Hojo, "How does the duel end?"

"Unknown," he told her without looking at her. "The last act is missing, and... yet to be discovered."

Genesis took Katra's hand and they walked past the professor over to a large tank while Genesis said, "There are various theories." They stopped a few feet from the tank and Genesis released her hand. He raised his hand while creating a fireball and shot it through the tank. The tank exploded and a hole was blown through the ceiling. Genesis turned to Zack and Angeal. "The mysterious... gift of the goddess.... What is the meaning behind it?" Then he glared in hatred. "For _us_, at least."

Genesis and Katra lifted up into the air. Realizing they were about to take off, Zack called out, "Hey!" Ignoring him, Genesis and Katra flew off through the hole Genesis had made. "Hold it, you two!" he yelled. Zack ran after them and all of a sudden he was lifted up off the ground by Angeal.

Angeal and Zack flew after Genesis and Katra.

* * * *

_OUTSIDE THE SHINRA BUILDING_

Genesis landed on the top of the Shinra Building, saying, "_My soul, corrupted_ _by vengeance_." Katra was on the helipad below. "_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey..._" Genesis watched as Angeal flew toward him while carrying Zack. "... _in my own salvation..._" He lifted back up into the air. "... _and your _eternal _slumber_!"

* * * *

Zack looked down at Katra on the helipad. Then he looked at Genesis. "What do we do?" he asked Angeal.

Angeal answered by dropping him on his feet on the helipad, while saying, "Zack, I leave _her_ to you." Zack looked up at Angeal in stunned surprise. Angeal looked back down at him as he started to fly toward Genesis. "You can do it, trust me." Then he continued to fly toward Genesis.

Both Zack and Katra looked up at Angeal and Genesis as they clashed swords in the air while getting farther and farther away. Then they turned toward each other. Zack readied his sword.

Katra smirked.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	6. The Jenova Cells

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, Lady Nightlord. It's good to have you join me for another fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 6: The Jenova Cells

_MAKO EXCAVATION FACILITY_

Genesis had his sword at Hollander's throat. Katra was attending business elsewhere. Hollander was shaking in fear, and Genesis was enjoying every minute of it. He had wanted to kill Hollander ever since he'd first learned the truth.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hollander asked. Genesis walked forward, forcing Hollander to back up. Hollander turned desperate. "You _need _me, Genesis. Remember that. If you get rid of me, who's going to stop the degradation?"

Genesis stopped walking and glared at Hollander. The elevator stopped at their floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Genesis saw Zack. Zack gasped at the scene. Genesis ignored him as he answered Hollander. "The Jenova cells."

The gate on the elevator slid open and Zack immediately unsheathed his sword and ran forward. He brought his sword down on Genesis's. Hollander moved to hide behind Zack.

Hollander chuckled at Genesis's response. "The Jenova cells inside Katra are useless. Her cells have already mutated."

Genesis shook his head. "There's someone else besides Angeal, Katra and I with Jenova cells. I know it."

"But...." Hollander paused as he thought. "No one knows who that person is! Not even _I_ know!" Hollander shook his head. "You'll never find out who it is!"

Genesis glared at him. "Then I'll take the world with me!" Genesis pushed up with his sword and knocked Zack back. Hollander tried to run.

Suddenly, Hollander was grabbed from behind. Zack blocked Genesis's next attack with his sword. He shot a quick glance to see who had grabbed Hollander and gasped in surprise. "Cloud!" It was Cloud Strife, the infantryman he had met only hours ago. "Good work!"

Hollander struggled and shot his elbow back at Cloud. Cloud was struck across the face and he released Hollander, falling to the ground with a thud. Hollander took off as Cloud regained his feet.

"Cloud!" Zack yelled to him while keeping his eyes on Genesis. Cloud looked at him. "Don't let Hollander get away!" Cloud gave him a nod and took off after the professor.

Zack returned his attention back to Genesis.

* * * *

_AFTER THE FIGHT_

Genesis lay on the floor gasping in pain. How could he have lost to someone like....? He struggled up to a kneeling position. "_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_," he said more to himself than to Zack, who stood alert close by, watching him closely. "_Pride is lost_." Genesis tested his wing by flexing it. He winced and stood up. "_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_." He fell to his knees and then to the ground.

Zack took a step toward Genesis cautiously. Genesis may have done a lot of bad things, but he was still a fellow Soldier. "Genesis, please. I... want to _help _you."

Genesis picked himself up a little and shook his head in response to Zack's words. "Such is... the fate... of a _monster_," he finished his own words.

Zack shook his head in pity and frustration. "We're _not _monsters! You hear me?! We're SOLDIER! Where's your _honor_?"

Genesis bowed his head for a moment sorrowfully. Then he stood back up. He looked at Zack. Backing up toward a railing, he told Zack, "_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall... my return_." Genesis's vision was starting to blur. "If this world..." Genesis lifted into the air. "... seeks my destruction..." He landed on the railing and glared. "... it goes with me."

Zack gaped as Genesis's eyes closed and he fell backwards, over the railing. Zack ran to the railing and looked down just in time to see Genesis fall out of sight. Zack closed his eyes. "Genesis... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you."

* * * *

_MAKO EXCAVATION FACILITY-THE GROUND BELOW_

Katra told everyone to leave and get medical supplies as she held Genesis. Luckily, she'd been able to catch him. Barely, but barely was enough. He had been bleeding, but she'd been able to stop that.

Genesis's eyelids fluttered open. "Katra...." he said as he saw her. He winced in pain. "Hollander... won't help. I need... Jenova cells. He said yours were useless."

Katra closed her eyes. "There's another." She opened her eyes and nodded sadly. "Big brother. He has them. He can help you. We'll ask big brother for help."

Genesis frowned, and then froze as he caught her meaning. "You mean... _Sephiroth_? _He's_ the one with the Jenova cells?" Genesis winced again and passed out.

Katra gasped and started shaking as images came into her head. She saw Mother, and Sephiroth surrounded by fire. He was covered in blood, but he wasn't hurt. The scenes changed and she saw Sephiroth with his hand raised as the sky went dark. She came out of the visions.

Katra shook her head to clear it. "Were those visions of the future, Mother?" she asked Jenova. "Does revealing the truth to big brother put the world in peril?" Another image came into her head of Mother.

"I knew it would," Katra said softly.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	7. Reunion

Short Author's Note: I thank all readers for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 7: Reunion

_SECRET BASE-BEDROOM_

Katra sat in a chair by the bed. Genesis was still recovering from his fight with Zack, and was currently sleeping. She had ordered some of the Genesis copies to steal one of Hollander's pods from Modeoheim and take it to Nibelheim. That should put her big brother in the right place for their meeting.

Katra felt a little ashamed. She'd never gone to visit Mother. She had been too busy trying to save Genesis. Since they'd be going to Nibelheim anyway, she would visit Mother then. Maybe she'll take her big brother with her.

She looked at Genesis. She turned to Genesis's nightstand and picked up his copy of LOVELESS. Turning to a random page, she read aloud, "_My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface... quietly, but surely_."

"That's a good part," Genesis suddenly said softly.

Katra closed the book and looked at Genesis. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Genesis opened his eyes and sat up. "You didn't," he told her. He looked over at her. "We can't waste anymore time. My body is still degrading."

Katra looked away sadly. Genesis's hair had started going white, a sign that the degradation process was progressing. "Big Brother should be going to Nibelheim soon. We should tell him there."

Genesis cocked his head at that. "Why there?"

"It'll be easier there, at the mako reactor," she explained. She looked back at him. "Mother is there. Waiting."

Genesis frowned. "Waiting for what?"

"Her chosen one. Big Brother."

* * * *

_NIBELHEIM MAKO REACTOR_

Zack watched Sephiroth with pity. He should never have asked that question. Now Sephiroth was wondering whether or not he was a monster. Zack walked up behind Sephiroth.

He reached out toward Sephiroth hesitantly to offer comfort, but then he paused. His friend was not the type to accept comfort. He lowered his hand. "Sephiroth...."

"I knew," Sephiroth interrupted without looking at him, "ever since I was a child. I knew I wasn't like everyone else. I knew mine was a special existence." He turned toward a pod that held a monster. "But _this_...." He grimaced. "This was _not _what I meant." Sephiroth raised his hands and looked at them in horror. "Am I... a human being?"

"No such luck," a woman suddenly said sadly.

"_You _are a _monster_," that familiar voice said.

Sephiroth lowered his hands and gasped. A fireball shot toward him and Zack. Zack was struck but Sephiroth raised his hand and deflected it easily. Zack hit the far wall and fell to the ground. Genesis landed on stairs that led up, and Katra landed behind Sephiroth.

Katra reached out tentatively and touched Sephiroth's hair lightly. Sephiroth spun around and grabbed her wrist. "Big Brother...." she said to him softly.

Sephiroth froze at her words. "What did you just call me?" he asked her, stunned.

Katra took a step back and turned to look up at the door above Genesis. Above the door it clearly said 'JENOVA'. She looked back at Sephiroth. "Jenova. She is my mother too."

Sephiroth released her wrist and backed away from her in surprise. Genesis cut into their reunion. "Sephiroth, you were the _greatest _monster... created by the Jenova Project."

Zack looked up painfully at Genesis. He gaped at him. "Genesis!" Genesis turned toward him, smirking. "So you _are _alive!" He was genuinely shocked.

Genesis shrugged. "I suppose I am."

Sephiroth turned away from all of them and asked Genesis, "What is the Jenova Project?"

Genesis turned his attention to Sephiroth. "The Jenova Project... was the term used for _all _experiments... relating to the use... of Jenova's _cells_," he said as if explaining it to a kid.

Sephiroth turned around slowly and looked at Katra. "Our mother's... _cells_?"

Katra nodded sadly and closed her eyes. Genesis sat down on the stairs while saying, "Poor little Sephiroth...." Sephiroth turned toward him. "You've never actually met your mother."

Katra opened her eyes and looked at Sephiroth. "You've only been told her name, right?" she asked him. He nodded. She looked up at the door again. "Mother was excavated from a 2000-year-old rock layer." She hesitated at revealing the next part as the image of Sephiroth surrounded by flames and covered in blood re-entered her head. "She's a monster," she finally told him.

Sephiroth gasped and stumbled back numbly. He turned away. Genesis continued, "Sephiroth... I need your help." You could tell by his voice that he didn't like asking for help. "My body... is continuing to degrade."

Katra lifted her hand to her chest and clenched it into a fist. She watched Sephiroth's reaction to all this sadly. _No one _should have to go through all of this. She took a step toward him. "Big Brother...." She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

Genesis walked down the stairs. "Jenova Project _G _gave birth to Angeal... and _monsters _like _myself_. Jenova Project _S_..."

"S....?" Zack said in confusion.

"... used the remains of countless _failed _experiments... to create a _perfect _monster," Genesis finished.

Sephiroth closed his eyes slowly and shook his head. "What do the two of you want... from me?" he asked them.

"_Your _traits cannot be copied unto others," Genesis told him. "Your genes can't be diffused. _Therefore_...." Genesis glared with envy. "_Your _body cannot degrade." Genesis walked over to him. "Share your cells with _me_." Genesis pulled a Banora White apple out of his coat and offered it to Sephiroth. "_My friend, your desire... is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_!"

Sephiroth looked at the apple. Then he looked up at the door up top. An image came into his head of Jenova and he gasped. "You saw Mother just now, didn't you?" Katra asked him.

Sephiroth looked at her, but spoke to Genesis, saying, "Whether your words... are lies created to deceive me..." Sephiroth looked down at the ground. "... or the truth, that I have sought _all _my life..." He looked back at the apple and his eyes lost all emotion. "... it makes no difference." He swatted the apple out of Genesis's hand and glared at him with hatred burning in his eyes. "You will _rot_."

Katra gasped and grabbed Sephiroth's arm as he started to walk away. "Big Brother!"

Sephiroth shook her off roughly and glared at her. "If you're with him, _Little Sister_, then you can go rot too." Sephiroth left.

Katra stood frozen. "I failed... Mother, _and _Big Brother. How can I face Mother _now_?" Tears fell from her eyes.

Genesis picked her up in his arms as she cried and walked out with her, saying, "_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's _end, _the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_."

"No!" Zack stood up finally shakily. "Stop!" He ran after them.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	8. The Gift Of The Goddess

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, JTLegend.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 8: The Gift Of The Goddess

_FOUR YEARS LATER-ON THE RUN_

Zack rode on a bike with Cloud seated next to him. Trying to take his mind off of his current, very serious dilemma Zack shouted out, "Shinra makes good stuff!" Cloud stirred next to him at his shout but remained almost totally out of it.

Zack got worried all over again. Cloud had a severe case of mako addiction due to the experiments Professor Hojo had put them both through. There was a very high chance Cloud would not recover. But Zack wasn't going to give up on him. What had happened to Cloud was _his _fault.

Zack was a SOLDIER 1st-Class. He should have been able to take down Sephiroth himself. Instead he had been beaten, and had told Cloud to finish him. Sephiroth had wounded them both so badly that they had been defenseless against Hojo and the scientists.

Once they had escaped, both the army and the Turks had branded them as fugitive test samples. They were to be either captured or killed on sight. If captured, they would be taken to a lab all over again. Zack wasn't going to let that happen. Cloud needed him.

Zack looked up at the sky, intending to silently ask Angeal for help. Instead, he saw Katra and a Genesis copy perched on a railing. Zack glared. "Not _again_!" He skidded the bike to a stop. He paused. Something wasn't right.

He got off the bike cautiously. Katra and the Genesis copy jumped off the railing and landed a few feet in front of him. Zack frowned. Where was Genesis? He walked toward them slowly. Suddenly, he was kicked in the back of the head. He screamed as he went flying and landed in front of Katra and the copy. He turned around and saw Genesis land on the ground, holding a dumbapple.

'I should've known,' Zack thought with frustration. He shook his head to clear it, and then started to stand up slowly. Katra and the copy stopped him by grabbing each of his arms and keeping him on the ground. Zack struggled, but they both held him tightly.

"Get off me!" Zack demanded. The copy grabbed his hair with it's other hand and started yanking on it painfully. Zack grimaced at the pain. "S-Stop!"

Genesis ignored his screams as he said, "_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us... to bliss, her gift... everlasting_."

When the copy stopped pulling at his hair, Zack turned to glare at him. But he ended up gaping at what was in the copy's hand. The copy held strands of his hair. "Th-that's my hair!" Zack exclaimed.

"You were a test subject in Hojo's new experiment," Katra said from his right. He looked at her. "A _modified _version of Mother's power runs through you."

"What?" Zack was confused until he remembered who her 'mother' was. "_Seriously_?" She gave him a nod. Zack looked at Genesis. Genesis made a motion to the copy. Zack looked at the copy to see it.... He gaped at it. "No way.... It just ate my hair."

"Your cells will be _my _'gift of the goddess'," Genesis told him.

"The degradation will cease," Katra put in happily.

Katra released him and Zack wrenched his arm away from the copy, standing up finally. He took a step away from his former captors. He glanced back at Katra, then looked at Genesis. "You two... are _twisted_."

Genesis glared at him. "The monster has been harvested, and can be discarded."

Zack glared right back at him. "You and Katra are the monsters!"

Genesis looked away. He looked as if he'd been punched. "_Legend shall speak," _Genesis recited as he turned away, "_of sacrifice at world's end_." He began walking away and Zack followed. "_The wind sails over the water's surface_..." Genesis bowed his head. "... _quietly, but surely_," Genesis finished as he took flight.

Zack reached to stop him but he was too slow. Behind him, Katra took flight as well. Zack turned to the copy and gasped as it clutching it's throat. It made choking sounds and then fell to the ground.

Zack unsheathed his sword as the copy started to mutate. 'Looks like I have _another _fight on my hands,' Zack thought to himself.

'I just wanna rest.'

* * * *

_GONGAGA-THE HILLS_

Zack held his sword out before him as two more monsters sized him up. Another monster and a Genesis copy lay on the ground dead. The monsters in front of him suddenly started chanting, "S... cells...." Zack frowned. The other two he'd already killed had said the same thing.

"_His _cells are completely useless!" a voice shouted from the air behind him.

Gasping, Zack spun and looked up. Katra landed before him, followed by Genesis who was holding a dumbapple, and... _Hollander_. Hollander's clothes were pure white, along with his hair and skin. Even his _eyes _had lost color. Also, he now had a black wing, but it was immensely shorter than Genesis's.

Hollander pointed at Zack and revealed, "_You _are a former member of SOLDIER. Your cellular structure has already mutated." Hollander's speech came in gasps.

"_Hollander_." Zack frowned at him in confusion. "You did it... to _yourself_."

"Yes," Hollander confirmed. He chuckled, but it wasn't a happy laugh. "After nearly being killed by Katra, it was really all I could do to survive. I merely borrowed some cells from Genesis."

Zack's look turned to one of pity as he took in Hollander's appearance. "You are... degrading."

Hollander nodded. "Indeed, but there is still _some _hope...."

Zack frowned and then he looked behind him at the monsters. They were still chanting, "S... cells...." Thinking he now understood, he looked back at Hollander.

"The gift... of the goddess...." Genesis suddenly said while looking at the dumbapple in his hand. Zack looked at him.

Katra spoke then in a monotone voice, saying, "A pure S cell sample will stop the degradation process." She let Zack take in that information.

Zack cocked his head at her. "Pure?"

Genesis clarified for him. "There are... _two_ of you, on the run."

"Uh...." Zack gasped as he understood. 'Cloud....' Zack shook his head in concern and worry. "_No_."

Genesis ignored his protests and went on. "One... is a former SOLDIER operative. The other... an _infantryman_!"

Katra nodded. "That infantryman carries within his body the last pure S cells in the world," she revealed, her voice still emotionless.

Hollander and the monsters immediately took flight, presumably going after Cloud. Zack ran for Hollander, shouting, "Stop!"

Genesis stopped him from catching Hollander by extending his arm, blocking his path. Genesis gave him a look and asked him, "Do you know the verse in Act IV that leads in to the _final _act?"

Zack backed away from him and rolled his eyes. He turned away from them. "Of course not!" he answered Genesis with irritation.

Genesis lowered his arm and quoted, "_Legend shall speak... of sacrifices at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface... quietly, but surely_."

Worried about Cloud, Zack spun back to Genesis and snapped, "Enough about sacrifices and endings!" Zack glared at him. "I don't wanna hear it!"

Katra turned to him and said in a genuinely sad voice, "You don't understand the beauty of those words. How tragic.... But..." She shrugged. "... I'm not surprised."

Genesis looked at Katra. "Even _I _didn't understand _all _of it." He looked back at Zack. "The greatest mystery behind 'the gift of the goddess'? 'The water's surface'. And the answer _I _have arrived at... is the lifestream."

Zack went over to Genesis in disbelief. "_What_?"

Genesis looked at him. "There are _various _theories regarding the missing final act." He backed away from Zack to the edge of the hill. "But only _my _theory is _correct_." He held the dumbapple out toward Zack, offering it to him. "I will prove it to you!"

"No!" Zack glared at him. "That won't be necessary!" He lunged at Genesis, but he took flight, and Zack ended up on the ground. Feeling something in his hand, Zack looked down and saw the dumbapple. He stood back up angrily.

"You will understand...." Genesis said in parting.

Zack looked at Katra, who remained. "Where is he going?" he asked her.

Katra asked a question of her own. "I heard that my Big Brother is dead. Is that news true?" He gave her a nod. "Then why do I still feel him?" She looked at Zack. "The answer to your question, Zack... is right in the palm of your hand."

As Katra took flight, Zack looked down at the Banora White apple in his hand and gasped.

"Banora...."

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	9. Nothing Shall Forestall Their Return

Short Author's Note: I thank all readers for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 9: Nothing Shall Forestall Their Return

_PORTAL OF SEVERANCE_

Genesis and Katra had been waiting for Zack to arrive. As he entered the cavern below what was left of Banora after the airstrike, Genesis quoted, "_My soul, corrupted by vengeance. Hath endured torment... to find the end of the journey... in my own salvation...._"

As Zack stopped a few feet away from them, Katra turned toward him. "You are late," she said in a monotone voice.

Zack ignored her as he looked at Genesis. You could tell that his degradation had progressed significantly. His hair was totally white now and his clothes were extremely faded. "'LOVELESS' again?" he asked Genesis, his tone kinder than it usually was toward him.

Genesis turned to him and you could tell something was bothering him. "You have succeeded Angeal's spirit, and carry a part of Sephiroth within you," he told Zack. He looked at the younger man with mock affection. "_Thus_, the three friends are reunited once again." He turned away from Zack. "And... '_LOVELESS_' is reenacted."

"No!" Zack snapped. He glanced at both of them. "Open your eyes, you two!"

Katra merely shook her head. Genesis, however, seemed to think something over as he turned his head to look at Zack. But then his look hardened and he walked away a few feet. "_When the war of the _beasts _brings about the world's _end..."

Zack cut in as he said with a sincere look and tone, "I... I've come here... to _help_."

Katra looked away from him and Genesis just ignored him. "... _the goddess descends from the sky_," Genesis went on. "_Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us... to bliss, her gift... everlasting_."

As Genesis finished, a bright green light suddenly flashed from above. Genesis looked away from the light and Katra watched it with apprehension. Zack looked at it fearfully.

Zack looked at Genesis. "What is that?!"

"The gift of the goddess," Genesis answered softly in a pained voice.

Katra's look turned determined. "A heavenly boon found only in Banora," she put in.

Zack shook his head in confusion and looked at Genesis. "I thought the _cells _were the gift?!"

Genesis kept his eyes on the ground. "There are _various _interpretations," he explained to Zack again.

Zack slumped as he felt a headache forming. "I don't understand!" he snapped.

Katra glared at him. "To ponder the mystery is in _itself _a gift," she told Zack. She looked at Genesis. He turned and looked back at her. Something seemed to pass between them before Katra went to stand underneath the light. She looked at Zack. "We will all... join the lifestream. And _you_... are _no _exception." She raised her sword and held it out to her side. "I swore to myself... that I would _save _Genesis." She held her sword diagonally in front of her and it glowed.

Realizing what was about to happen, Zack had a flashback back to the events that had led to Angeal's death. Katra raised her sword up and the light shot down at her and engulfed her. She screamed out.

"Stop!" Zack yelled at her. "Don't let it take over! There may be another way!" Katra ignored him and soon her scream turned into a roar as she transformed into a giant monster. Genesis turned away and clenched his eyes shut as a softer light enveloped him, but no transformation took place on his end. Zack unsheathed his sword and ran at Katra. "Damn you!"

When the light faded a giant monster stood where Katra had been and it held an equally giant sword.

Zack was getting sick and tired of fighting.

* * * *

_AFTER THE FIGHT_

Zack's sword was sheathed once more and Katra was once again in human. Genesis held her in his arms. Zack shook his head. It shouldn't have had to come to this.

Katra looked up at Genesis. She raised a hand weakly to his now completely red hair. It turned out that Katra's sacrifice of her own life to the lifestream had reversed and ceased his degradation. Even his clothes had returned to normal. "Does this mean... I saved you?"

Genesis nodded sadly. "You did."

Her hand fell to the ground as she lost energy. "Good. Then I... don't mind this." Her eyes half-closed. "I... can't keep my eyes open... any longer. i guess... my slumber is approaching."

Genesis watched her with a pain look. "_My soul, corrupted... by vengeance_," he quoted to her. "_Hath endured... _torment, _to find the end of the journey... in my own salvation.... And your _eternal _slumber_."

Zack watched Genesis wide-eyed as he released Katra into a pool of mako. Katra's eyes closed and she folded her hands over her chest. The mako crystallized around her and she floated on the surface of the pool gently. Genesis stood up and gazed at her.

Zack shook his head at him. "Does this mean... you _knew_... what would happen to her... from the _beginning_? And you still....?"

Genesis turned to him slowly and narrowed his eyes on him angrily. "It was what... she _wished_." Genesis lifted up his sword and lunged at Zack, slashing at him. Zack dodged and backed away. "Stand and _fight_, SOLDIER 1st-Class..." Genesis turned around and glared at him. "... _Zack_!"

Zack slumped. "Why is everyone... always pushing things on _me_?" He unsheathed his sword and held it before him. He got in a battle stance.

They stared each other down.

* * * *

_AFTER THE FIGHT_

Genesis stumbled away from Zack, clutching his bleeding chest. He no longer held his sword. He glared at Zack, but he already knew he'd been beaten. If he tried to attack Zack now, he would probably die. But then again... what was the point of living without Katra?

Just as he was about to attack Zack one last time, he heard her voice. "_Genesis...._" Genesis turned around to look at Katra. She was still in the mako crystal. "_Genesis...._" she said again as the crystal vibrated.

"Katra...." Grief assailed Genesis as he said her name.

"_Live...._" she said weakly. "_Please.... For me_."

Genesis slumped. "I'll.... I'll... try."

A tear slipped from each of her eyes as she said one last thing. "_I'll always... love you_."

Genesis fell to his knees as he continued to lose blood, but the wound wasn't bad enough to kill him. "I'll always love you... Katra."

He passed out.

Zack had been watching, but now he went forward and picked up Genesis. He slung him over his shoulder. He looked at Katra. "I'll do what I can for him, Katra."

He turned away and began to walk out, but stopped when he heard her say, "_Thank you... Zack_."

He turned back to her. "You're welcome."

* * * *

_BANORA-OUTSKIRTS_

Zack went back to the place he'd left Cloud and Lazard. Lazard was now an Angeal copy who looked exactly like Angeal, except due to degradation his hair was totally white and his clothes gray. He wore his own outfit too, not the one Angeal always wore.

Cloud sat slumped in a chair and was still nearly totally out of it due to his mako addiction. Lazard sat against the chair weakly. Noticing Lazard was wounded badly, Zack put Genesis against the chair in a sitting position and went to Lazard.

Lazard looked up at him weakly. "Shinra... attacked... us," he told Zack in obvious pain.

"Save your strength," Zack told him quickly.

Lazard didn't listen. "I got... some help... from him." He pointed exhaustedly. "Over there."

Zack looked, and then stood up quickly. He went toward the Angeal copy curled up on the ground, dead. Zack gasped. "It's you...." Zack had a flashback back to the time the copy had protected him and Aerith. He had to hold back tears. He heard a thump behind him and turned slowly. Lazard's hand had fell from his lap limply. Zack ran and knelt by him, yelling out, "Director!" But he was already dead. Zack pounded the ground with his fist in frustration and stood up. He looked at Lazard with gratitude. "Thank you," he told him.

* * * *

_LATER ON_

Zack came back to the group with three dumbapples. He put one in Cloud's hand, and put another one on Genesis's lap. Neither of them stirred. The last apple he kept for himself.

Zack smiled brightly and said to them, "Okay, let's eat!" He looked down at Genesis with genuine sympathy. "I'm... sorry, Genesis... about Katra." Genesis didn't respond. Zack took a bite out of the dumbapple.

Genesis opened his eyes then halfway weakly and asked in a low voice, "Is it good?"

Zack gasped in surprise at the question and looked at Genesis. Knowing he was asking about the apple, Zack answered, "Yeah!"

"The gift... of the goddess...." Genesis suddenly said weakly.

Frowning, Zack held up his apple and looked at it. "This apple?"

Genesis shook his head tiredly. "Katra...." Zack looked at him in surprise. "She was the... gift of the goddess... all along. For _me_, at least."

Just then, Lazard and the copy went off to the lifestream. Seeing something on the ground where the copy had been, Zack went over and picked it up to discover it was a letter... for him.

How are you? I wish I knew where you were. It's already been four years now. This... is the _89th _letter that I've sent to you, but... I don't even know where to send them anymore. I _really _hope... that this final letter that I'm writing... gets to you. By the way, the flowers are selling _very _well. They make everyone _so _happy- thanks to you, Zack!

_Aerith_

Zack stared at the letter in disbelief. "_Four years_?" Getting even more worried about something else, he reread the letter. He clutched it as grief assailed him and he screamed out, "What do you mean, '_final_'?!" He put the letter in his pocket to remember what he was living for. "Aerith," he said softly, "wait for me." He went over and picked up Cloud, slinging him over his shoulder. "You're gonna make it, too, Cloud. You got that?"

"Ngh...." was Cloud's only response.

Zack started to leave, but then turned back to Genesis. "Goodbye... Genesis."

Genesis actually gave him a small nod. Zack nodded back, and then left.

* * * *

_IN A HELICOPTER_

"This must be an important matter, if they're sending the four of _us,_" Rosso the Crimson remarked.

"The subjects will become our brother and sister," Nero the Sable told Rosso and Azul.

"Is that so?" Azul the Cerulean said in response.

"But, will they... accept their fate _willingly_?" Weiss the Immaculate asked rhetorically, laughing evilly.

Genesis Rhapsodos and Katra Crescent would not be given a choice.

* * * *

_Genesis:_

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return._

_Katra:_

_To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies... I offer thee this _silent _sacrifice._

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review! Chapter 10 will be the last chapter in 'Light And Dark'.


	10. More To Come

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, Lady Nightlord. This last chapter takes place during the secret ending of Dirge of Cerberus. All readers who liked this story please read the ending A/N for news of the coming sequel. This chapter is short because it is an epilogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 10: More To Come

_AFTER THE EVENTS OF DIRGE OF CERBERUS-BELOW WHAT'S LEFT OF MIDGAR_

Weiss lay in serious pain on a stone slab. He was badly injured and he expected to die any second. He didn't mind though. He would soon be reunited with his dear brother, Nero. For that, he owed Vincent Valentine.

In the back of the cavern, a dormant blue orb of energy started to act up. At the same time, inside her mako crystal beside the orb, Katra began to awaken. The orb started to glow and become transparent. Inside the orb, you could now see Genesis.

Genesis opened his eyes and looked at Katra. As his fury increased, the orb went bright red and exploded. A shock wave shook the cavern. Weiss shuddered as he felt the shock wave and pain swept through him. The shock wave hit Katra's crystal and it cracked badly.

The cracks spread until the crystal shattered, releasing Katra. Weak, but quickly regaining energy, Katra looked at Gsnesis while leaning against the wall. "Genesis.... Awaken, my love. The world awaits... our return."

The orb exploded again and Genesis was released. He landed on the floor of the cavern in a crouch. He looked at Katra and stood up slowly. He walked toward her, getting used to the new power that flowed through him. He grabbed her and said, "It's been..."

"... forever," she finished for him.

They kissed each other passionately, and then looked over at Weiss evilly. They exchanged looks. "_My soul, _corrupted..." Genesis quoted. He moved faster than was normal until he stood before Weiss's slab.

"... _by vengeance_," Katra finished as she joined Genesis by his side.

They glared down at Weiss with hatred. Weiss looked up at them fearfully. "Brother...." he said to Genesis. Genesis smirked at his fear. "Sister...." Katra chuckled as her eyes glowed bright orange. "What are you....?"

Genesis held up a finger to silence him. "We have choices _now_, _Weiss_," Genesis said as he knelt down and picked up Weiss. He looked up at the night sky above.

"Let me join my brother, Nero," Weiss pleaded.

"_You _are the one without choices _now_, _brother_," Katra said to him as she placed her hand over his forehead with mock tenderness. "It is not yet _time _for your slumber."

Still looking up at the sky, Genesis added, "We still have _much work _to do..." Katra's wings came out of her back. She now had two. Genesis looked down at Weiss and smiled evilly as his eyes glowed bright blue. "... my _brother_." Genesis's own wing came out. He still only had one, but it was now significantly larger than it used to be.

For once, Genesis and Katra didn't hate their preternatural abilities and traits. They reveled in them. And they would put them to _good _use.

They took flight.

A/N: There will be a sequel titled 'A New Nightmare'. Put me on your Alert so you know when it is up. I'll Put It Up As Soon As Possible. Please review!


End file.
